The Festival of true love
by Lynn12
Summary: Mulan is invited to a festival and meets up with old friends, Shang trys to talk to her to tell her how he feels but never gets a chance This is a corny story I think but please read and review thanks
1. Default Chapter

This story I don't own any of the Disney characters, This is my second story that i have written, so please read and review. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Mulan was home all along doing her chores. Her parents went out to do some shopping. Mulan had just finished sweeping the floor, she sighed heavilly she was finally done. She put the broom away and headed outside to the Mangolia Blossom tree. She sat down on the bench under the tree, she looked up at the blossoms, they suede back and forth with the wind. It was just last week that Captain Li Shang was here eating dinner. He had to leave to go back to the Emperors because he needed to talk with him about something important.

Mulan laid against the tree and sighed once again, she hoped that Shang would soon come back. She had a crush on him. She wondered if he felt the same way, because the day she came back he followed her to give her back her helmet or did he come for another reason. 

She saw that her parents came home she could see them entering the house. She got up and walked across the bridge she quickly glanced at her reflection in the pond. She stopped and leaned over the bridge just enough so she could see her reflection. She just stared at herself, no wonder Shang doesn't like me, she thought. She walked away and went inside.

"you guys took a while." 

"Oh honey were sorry it was just so crowded there it was imposable to get any thing done."

"It's ok I was just wondering why you took so long, that's all, Oh I finished my chores." 

"Thank you Mulan." 

Mulan helped them put away everything that they had bought. She then helped her Mother and Grandmother with the cooking. As they were about to sit down and eat, there was a knock at the door. Her father got up and answered it. Mulan could hear that the voice was Li Shang. Mulan looked up and she saw Shang standing above her. 

"Hi, may I talk to you?" he said with kind and gentel words.

"Ah.. sure." She got up with the help of Shang. They walked into the kitchen and she was so exited that he was here maybe he was here to ask her " the question" she just smiled waiting for what he had to say.

" Mulan."

"Yes."

" I went to the Emperors as you know and he asked me deliver you to him, he has to speak to you." Her smile quickly became into a frown.

"Oh, When do I need to leave?"

"Ask soon as possiable." 

"I'll go pack a few things, I'll be right back." she walked past him slowly. Shang turned around and watched her leave, he felt guilty for making her leave again.

" So my daughter is leaving again." Fa Zhou said as he went into the kitchen.

" I'm sorry sir I didn't mean for this to happen, I promise you that I'll watch out for her." Fa Zhou put him hand on Shang's shoulder, and smiled, he knew he could trust him.

" Thank you." mulan then came into the kitchen all ready, she had a small little bag full of clothes. 

"I'm ready." 

"Ok, well I guess we'll be leaving." Shang said. 

Mulan said good bye to her parents, and got on Khan and her and Shang rode off. During the whole trip they didn't say a word to each other, mulan just kept her head down, she should of figured that Shang would never ask her to marry him, she was too different from all the other girls. She hated how she was different. 

Shang saw that she was unhappy he didn't like it, was it something he said or did? he couldn't take it anymore he had to say something. " I hope your not mad at me, because....." 

"I'm not mad at you Shang I just...I don't know." 

" Everything is going to be ok, trust me." she smiled back at him. She wondered why the Emperor wanted to see her? 

As they entered the palace walls they were stopped by the two guards that stayed by the doors. 

" I have come here to take Mulan to the Emperor." 

" They nodded their heads as Mulan and Shang entered inside the palace. They then got off their horses and were lead up the stairs to the Emperor. The doors opened and they walked forward to the Emperor, they bowed to him and the Emperor came forward towards Mulan and Shang.

"Welcome." He guestared for everyone else to leave the room, so he could talk to Mulan and Shang.

"You are probably wondering why you are here are you not?" 

" Yeah, is this about working here?"

The Emperor laughed, "No, I need you to do me a favor I would like if you would be able to attend the festival that we are having in your honor, all of China would be there. You would be all dressed up and you will dine with me and the Captain and many other Captains. So will you join us?" 

"Ah... Wow, I would love to thank you but how would this work though? Will my family be there?" 

"Well what will happen is if you wish to be a part of this you will be able to go back home and I will send you with a nice formal dress, that I thought you would like. Any ways a carrage will come for you in two days that will give you time to prepare. Then you will go down the streets and come into my palace and we will be in the ball room so there will be many people dancing and eating and what not."

" That sounds wonderful, I'll be there, is it ok if my family comes?"

" Of course." 

"Thank you sir."

" Shang would you be so kind to help Mulan get back home safely?"

" Yes your Highness, ah..... what about the dress sir?"

" It's already on her horse."

He then smiled and nodded he should of known he would of already had that covered by now. He and Mulan went back to the stables and mounted their horses. The dress was all covered up so it wouldn't get dirty. 

" See I told you that wasn't going to be so bad." Shang said, he was great full that Mulan was coming, he could probably try to talk to her this time. " Maybe I should just tell her how I feel now?" he thought, he looked at Mulan then said to himself, " I'll wait till the festival."

" What are you so happy about?" Mulan said almost giggling. Shang turned red but at that time it was to dark to tell. 

" Nothing, I'm just glad your going to be there that's all." Mulan was confused but began to blush. What did he mean by that? She thought to herself.

" What do you mean by that?" 

" I mean that I... Your a nice person to be around that's all and I think everyone will be happy that you are there." 

" Oh." She never should of jumped to conclusions, she sighed.

As they reached her house Shang stopped his horse " I'll see you at the festival, Good night, Mulan."

" Good night Shang." He turned back around and galloped his way back. Mulan entered her house, Her parents were asleep it was almost morning now she got ready for bed and got under the covers and fell right to bed. 

The next morning she woke up around lunch time, she herd the birds chirping and Khan running around. She yawned and began to get up.

" Good morning Honey!" Her mom came barging in and hugged her daughter.

" Hi!" 

" I heard the news about the festival, I think it's great. I already got your dress all laid out, that the Emperor gave to you, Did you see it? It's gorgeous." 

" I didn't see it, will I like it?" 

" Well you tell me, come on I'll show you it." She followed her mother to her parents bedroom. When she looked onto the bed she saw a beautiful blue and white dress. It looked like something that a princess would wear. She went up to the bed to look at it, even though it did look like a princess dress she liked. 

" Well what do you think?" 

" I like it, can it try it on?" 

" I don't see why not." As she put it on she looked in the mirror and she smiled she thought it looked rather good even though she didn't like to wear any of these kind of dresses. For some strange reason this was her favorite one out of all the dresses she had worn. 

" It brings out your eyes I think, you look so beautiful in it." As her mother left the room to go check on lunch Mulan looked at herself in the dress, this dress was a lot easier to move in and she liked the color, and how the jewels made it shine and shimmer. For once she liked what she saw. 

" Ow..... looking good Mulan." Mulan looked on top of the mirror and saw Mushu.

"Mushu, what are you doing here?"

" Oh I heard that you were going to a festival and I thought I might drop by and tell you good luck." 

" On what?" She put her arms on her hips.

" Shang! I think he will actually have a chance to tell you how he feels." he started giggling, Mulan started blushing deep red.

" Why would he do that he doesn't like me, plus I bet there is bunches of girls that he would rather have as his bride." She turned away and went behind a screen( the thing that she got undressed in, in the begging of the movie) and got undressed and into her normal cloths again.

" Don't say that, I mean...... I bet you can take on any of those girls any time."

" That's what I mean Mushu, I'm different then the other girls and that's why I don't stand a chance to win Shang's heart. Who would want someone who speaks there own mind?" She sank down on the bed and just laid her head against it. 

" Mulan you have to trust me on this one when I tell you that Shang is in love with you even though he doesn't show it, deep down inside he does. He likes you for you." He padded Mulan on the shoulder and left. Mulan still sitting there just smiled to herself, maybe he was right maybe Shang is in love with me. As she thought to herself. 

" Mulan lunch."

" I'm coming." She then got up and went into the kitchen to eat her lunch. 

" So what did you think about the dress." Her Grandmother said, as she dished out some rice and dumpings on her plate.

" I like it, I mean it's comfortable and it's pretty, I like it a lot." 

"That's good, I don't think I'll be the only one who likes it though, maybe a certain captain would too."

Mulan nearly chocked on her food, " What?" 

" You heard me." 

She sank her head down so they wouldn't see her blushing, Why are my parents doing this too me? she thought to herself. She moaned, Her parents all smiled at her. They had a feeling that sparks would fly that night at the festival. With two special people, Mulan and Captain Li Shang. 

****************

Yeah I know it's corny, but please review and tell me what you think. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The Festival of true love 

*********************

** I do not own any of the Disney characters. I want to thank all of the people that reviewed my stories and how they helped me have the courage to write I couldn't do it without you guys. I know I'm going on and on again so I'll shut up now, please read and review and tell me what you think ok, Thanks! 

*********************

Chapter 2:

At the Palace everyone was getting ready, everyone in China knew about the celebrating and were all getting ready to go to it. Shang was in one of the rooms that the Emperor let him stay in till the Festival. Shang hardly ever sleeps so he was up early as usual doing his morning exercises. As he did martial arts moves in the room there was a sudden knock at the door. 

" Coming hold on." Shang got back up into a normal standing position and walked to the door. He opened the door, it was Chi Fu, with his notepad in his hands.

" What do you want?" Shang said in a stern way, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" The Emperor sent me here to tell you that he has a maiden for you to take with you to the Festival." 

" A.... Well that's ok I mean I didn't really plan on bringing any one that's all." Chi Fu then turned to the side and nodded his head toward a girl about Mulan's age and the girl went aside Chi Fu and smiled at Shang. Shang just stopped and looked into the young girl's eyes she was pretty. 

" You were saying Captain, Are you going to go with this fine young lady or not?" He said in a snobby way. The young girl just kept smiling at Shang. 

" Ah... Well....." Shang stammered for what to say.

" Good then I'll let you get ready and she will meet you here before the Festival, Come on now." He said leading her to her room. Shang couldn't believe what just happened even though she was cute. Why did this have to happen? He thought as he closed the door and rested his head on it. 

Shang moaned and put his hands over his face " what am I going to do?" 

****************************

At the Fa house Mulan's Mother and Grandmother were helping her to get ready. Mulan got excited she was finally going to see her friends and Shang. She smiled at the thought of him being there. It was like a dream come true. 

" Well you're done." Her Grandmother said as she went in front of Mulan to see how she looked. " Oh.... You look like an angel from heaven." 

" Thank you Grandma." She smiled 

" Here you can go to the big mirror and see yourself." Her mother said as her and the Grandmother lead her to the large mirror. Mulan looked at her reflection and smiled she couldn't wait to see what Shang's reaction would be. Her father came in and smiled. 

" Mulan." 

" Yeah!" 

"You look beautiful honey the carriage is here to take you." 

She walked towards her dad and hugged him, " thank you, you sure that you don't want to go?" 

" We're sure this is your thing to go to plus what are we going to do there?" She smiled at her dad. She turned to her mother and grandmother who went over by her and gave her a hug.

" You have fun ok." 

"Ok." She then began to go outside where the carriage was they're waiting for her. It had 4 beautiful white horses that were hooked up to a white carriage that was shinning because of all the glitter and jewels. That was the only color it was (think Cinderella, except not round like that.) It was so beautiful she could hardly believe her eyes. A man then came out from the front were he was sitting and opened the door for her to get in. She walked up and he took her one hand and helped her inside. She sat down and waved good bye to her parents. Her heart was beating faster she was so excited. The carriage began to move and she was on her way to the Palace. 

**************************

Shang on the other hand had just finished getting ready in his formal costume outfit and was headed to the ballroom where the Emperor was. He hoped that he might be able to talk to him and tell him that he does not wish to be with the young lady for he wanted to be with another, Mulan. As the guards opened the door beautiful music was playing from the performers up on stage. He looked around the whole ballroom then he spotted the Emperor in his royal seat, talking to some of the other Captains that sat next to him. 

As he started walking towards him, " Your highness, May I talk to you?" 

" Sure, you seemed troubled what is it?" 

" Well it just that........" But before he could finish Chi fu tapped him on the shoulder and right next to him was the young lady.

He couldn't say anything he just looked at her, she had a beautiful red and back dress on. He was speechless. 

" Captain Li Shang, I am Rei Liu." She bowed then got back up and smiled, he returned the smile. He wanted to do something but what was he supposed to do? 

" I see that you have a date tonight, how about you show her around the ballroom." 

" Yes sir." Her arms were suddenly around his one arm ready to be shown around. He just looked at her confused and just ignored it and began to walk with her by his side and before he could even really begin to show she around he saw Ling, Yao, and Chien Po coming towards him.

" Hey Captain How are you?" Chien Po said.

" Hey isn't Mulan coming?" But before he could even say anything he looked at the doorway and saw Mulan she looked so different, she was gorgeous. The gang of three didn't know what he was looking at but when they looked in his direction they saw Mulan and all their jaws dropped. Shang couldn't stop smiling. 

Mulan walked towards them and was so excited but then stopped when she saw another girl with Shang. She then heard Yao, Ling and Chien po coming her way. "Mulan!" Yao said as he came over with the other two right behind him. "How are you? You look nice." " Yeah you really do." The gang of three started complementing her. 

" Hey guys how are you, hum... who is that girl Shang is with?" 

" Oh... her it's his date we thought he was going to be with you but any ways lets go over there and talk to him." Ling said.

" Um.... That's ok, I'm going to ah..... Thank the Emperor for this dress I'll see you guys later." She then walked away quickly, the gang of three looked at each other and were confused at to why she didn't want to see Shang? Shang then went towards them because he saw Mulan leave. 

" Hey, where is Mulan going?" 

" She said that she was going to thank the Emperor for the dress." Yao said 

" She seemed a little up set though." Chein Po said

" Rei Liu can you stay here for a moment here with them? I need to talk to Mulan." 

" Yeah sure." He then ran towards the direction that Mulan went. Rei Liu turned around and looked at the gang of three. 

" So Rei Liu how are you today?" Chien Po said trying to make conversation.

" Fine thank you." 

" Do you..... Want to..... Get something to eat? Yao said nervously she smiled and went with Yao to get something to eat. Ling, and Chien Po looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, and followed them.

********************************

Shang still running stopped abruptly and walks towards Mulan who was in the garden with her hands on her face crying. " Mulan? Are you ok?" Shang said as he put her arms around her but she just turned away. Shang felt guilty he wishes this never happened. " I'm sorry, I hoped this wouldn't happen could you please come back inside." 

" I knew this was a bad idea, I knew that you would never like me." She kind of wished she didn't say the last part but she continued crying. Shang's eye's widened then he began to smile, " What do mean I think you are the most Beautiful, smartest, girl I ever meet." " And may I say that you look gorgeous in that dress." He lifted her head with his hand and smiled at her. 

" Really." She said as she wiped the tears away. 

" Would I lie?"

She blushed deep red, he then got up and took her hands to help her up. He then put his arm out so he could lead her inside, she looked at him and smiled as she then put her hands around his arm.

When they got inside they sat down at a table with the gang of three and Rei Liu and Yao were snuggling with each other at the table. Yao was happy and so was she. Mulan and Shang looked at them and smiled they were happy for them. The food then came out and everyone was about to eat until the Emperor got up and tapped his glass with his knife. Everyone turned in his direction to see what he had to say.

" Attention everyone Thank you for coming. Before we start eating I would like to say Thank you to one special young lady for coming tonight. This person would be Fa Mulan, she is a brave spirited young lady, who doesn't give up easily on her dreams or anything else. It was only a week ago that Mulan saved me and all of China from those ruthless Hun's. So I would like to dedicate this toast to Mulan, I am honored to know her and to have her here tonight. To Mulan!" " To Mulan" everyone in the ballroom said with their glasses high. Mulan was embarrassed but smiled any ways. 

Everyone then began to eat. Mulan and everyone at the table began to talk about silly stuff and what they were doing the week they didn't see each other. When they were all done the performers on stage began to play a beautiful tune. Chien Po whispered in Shang's ear, " Go! Dance with her." Shang looked at her a little worried then he coughed.

" Mulan, would you care to dance with me?" 

" Not at all." She got up and they headed towards the center of the dance floor. He took her one hand and held it and put his other hand around her waist. (Think Beauty and the Beast when they danced) They moved back and forth to the soft music. Everyone watched as they were dancing. Yao then took Rei Liu's hand and walked with her on the dance floor and also began to dance. Then everyone joined in. 

Shang's friend went next to him with his date and nudged him a little on his arm, Shang turned around " I knew you two would hit it off." Shang then shook his head and turned back to Mulan and looked at her he couldn't be any happier. She then rested her head on his chest and he just smiled to himself and leaned his head in hers. They continued dancing.

The Emperor was looking at them, he had a feeling that those two would some how be together. " Chi Fu just so your informed I don't want you messing with Mulan and Shang again!"

" What are you talking about sir I wouldn't do anything......" 

" I know you went to Shang's room and told him to go with another girl." 

" What that's..... I didn't do that." 

" If you do it again your fired, got it!" 

" Yes your highness." He said in a lower tone and more scared. He then crouched down in his seat and kept to himself writing notes. As the song ended and another came on.

(As Long as you love me) by: Backstreet Boys

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leavin' my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

And how you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me

** Shang and Mulan were dancing to the music, he than spinned her around. Then turned her back into him 

They were so graceful in the dance floor.***

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done

Feels like it's deep within me

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run

It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

What you did

As long as you love me (I don't know)

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me (yeah)

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows

But I guess it shows

When you look into my eyes

What you did and where you're comin from

I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

I don't care who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

What you did

As long as you love me (as long as you love me)

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

Don't care what you did (yeah)

As long as you love me (as long as you love me)

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are (who you are)

Where you're from (where you're from)

As long as you love me

Who you are

As long as you love me

What you did (I don't care)

As long as you love me

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As the song ended Mulan and Shang parted to go back to the table. Yao, Ling and Chien Po and Rei Liu were there talking. Shang's friend Wong was there with his date. (The one that tapped Shang on the shoulder on the dance floor) 

" Shang! Nice dancing!" Wong said as he nudged him in the shoulder. Shang slapped him across the head " Hey!" As he rubbed his head. Mulan sat down next to Chien Po who was eating still. Shang sat next to Mulan. 

" Mulan! The Emperor wishes to speak to you." Chi Fu said with a snobby look. Mulan got up and walked with Chi Fu to see the Emperor. 

" So Shang when are you going to tell her?" Wong said acting serious, the gang of three stopped everything and looked at Shang who was starting to blush.

" I.... Don't know?" He looked at the gang who just kept staring at him a bit confused.

" Tell her what?" Ling said

" That I...." 

" Oh I see how it is your going to tell her you love her right?" Yao said

" He just hasn't yet!" Wong looked at Shang as if to tell him to get a move on it.

" I will trust me I just don't know when." Shang turned to see that the gang of three and Wong were looking at each other with smiling as if they had an evil plan or something. " What are you guys smiling about?" 

" Oh nothing......*cough* guys come with me, Shang stay here we'll be right back." 

" Wong don't do any thing stupid you hear me." 

" I wont I promise." They then walked away and left Shang sitting there thinking " what are they up to now?" 

Mulan then came over " Where did everyone go?" She caught Shang off guard.

" Oh... I don't know they said they would be right back though." " So what did the Emperor want to talk to you about?" 

" Oh he really just wanted to see how the dress fit on me and asked me if I would like to keep it so I am." 

" Oh that's good." There was a strange silence after that. 

" I....." They both said at the same time then laughed a bit after that. " Go-ahead" Shang said 

" I think I should be going now, It's getting lat ya know." 

" Yeah hum..... You want me to take you home?" Shang said with disappointment. 

" Actually I got a carriage that can take me but can you walk me to it?" 

Shang got all excited " SURE! (cough) It would be my pleasure." He got up and him and Mulan walked through the hallways to the carriage.

With Mulan holding onto the side of her dress with one hand and the other holding onto Shang's arm. They went down the stairs towards the carriage. Where the man held the door open for her. She stopped in front of it and turned to Shang who was a little depressed looked down at her. She smiled " Shang! If you want you can come along." 

" I... I probably should stay here and watch over Ling, Yao and Chien Po, but I would like to visit you some time soon, if that's alright with you." 

" Of course it is, so.... hum... I guess I'll see you around then." Mulan said with sadness in her tone of voice. 

" Yeah." She then leaned over and kissed him on the check. " Thank you." Shang still surprised that she kissed him on the check didn't say anything but gave her a smile. She got into the carriage and waved good bye to Shang. 

Shang waved good bye and began to head back inside. When he reached the top of the stairs the gang and Wong crossed there arms and gave him a disappointing looks. 

" You let her get away, how could you? You could have told her." Wong said high pitched. Shang just walked right past him ignoring him. 

" Why didn't you tell?" Ling said also in a disappointed tone.

" She had to leave ok, What was I supposed to do?" Shang said a little irritated with them. 

" Ha..... Let me think......TELL HER WHAT YOU FEEL ABOUT HER!" Wong said screaming now 

" Can you please just leave me along?" He walked away, and headed to the huge garden in the back. Where he sat down next to the fountain. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his head. With out notice the Emperor came and sat next to him.

" Shang why are you out here?" 

" Oh I didn't know you were there, (sighs) I just needed to get away from everything and everyone." 

" You are thinking about her aren't you?" 

How did he know? He said to himself, " How do you....." 

" Know about you and Mulan you think I can't see love when I see it?" " Why didn't you go with her, or tell her how you felt?" 

" I just I don't know what to say and if I do say something I'm afraid of the answer." 

" Shang she loves you. Tell her how you feel and trust me you wont regret it." Shang looked at him and then the ground. The Emperor got up and went back inside. Shang went back in and went to his room to pack.

Wong went in and saw that he was packing. " Where are you going?" 

" To Mulan's." He didn't turn he just kept packing.

" You are?"

" Yes, I have to tell her how I feel." 

" When are you leaving?" 

" Once I'm done." He then picked up the bags and went to the door. 

" Shang!" Shang turned around and saw Wong giving him the thumbs up, " Good luck, man! " Shang smiled and then walked out the door and headed to the stables where his white horse was.

He tied the bags to his horse and pushed himself up onto the saddle of the horse. He then presses his feet against the barrel of the horse and he was off in a gallop. Heading out of the palace's gates, and into the city. And never looked back.

Mulan had got home not to long ago and greeted her parents and told them all about it. " Well you better get out of that dress so you don't ruein it." Her Mother said as she finished poring the tea. 

" Ok." As soon as she got up there was knock at the door. Who could it be? Mulan went towards the door and opened it to see that it was Shang. 

" Shang! What are you doing here?" She said with a smile. 

" I had to come to talk with you." He said all out of breath. 

"Here come in." Shang came in and turned to Mulan and took her hands. Fa Zhou, Fa Li and the grandmother saw this and decided to leave the room to give them some privacy. 

" Mulan, I had to come here to tell you that I.....I love you and I would love for you to be with me for the rest of my life as my wife." 

She was speechless, the grandmother then yelled out " Say yes!" They both laughed.

" So what do you say I mean if you need more time just tell me, because I don't wan to rush you?" 

" Shang, I love you with all my heart and I would love to be your wife." He then took her into his arms and they hugged and laughed with joy. He then took her chin by his hand and leaned over to kiss her. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and his arms were around her waist, kissing each other with passion. They separated and looked at each other and smiled. Her parents and grandmother came out and hugged their daughter and future son in law. That night they talked about the wedding and what they were going to do. 

Mulan was filled with joy " Mushu was right" she thought to herself. Then she hugged Shang and leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the head and they returned to her parents about the wedding plans and told them about the festival that brought them a little closer together. 

Mushu at the window was with Cri-kee. Mushu sniffed " I told you it was going to be a happy ending." " Do you have a tissue?" 

******************************

So what do you think, Yeah corny but hey I tried. Oh and I got the song Lyrics off the Internet so please don't sue me, thanks. Please review me and tell me what you think ok, Thanks!!! Oh I might have a 3rd Chapter, I don't know yet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Two days had passed and Mulan and Shang were still getting ready for their wedding day. The news about them getting married spread like wild fire though out all of China. They only had 3 days till their wedding and Mulan and Shang both grew anxious. 

Shang was outside in the barn tacking up his white stallion for a trail ride that him and Mulan were going to go on. Mulan went in the barn and found Shang done with his horse and trying to tack up her horse, but Khan wasn't making it easy on him. She shook her head. She better go help him with Khan.

"Khan doesn't do well with other people tacking him up." 

" I can see that." He went out the stall and handed the halter to Mulan. She went in his stall and walked slowly to the horse padded Khan on his neck. Khan calmed down and bent his head down for Mulan to put his halter on. 

Shang just shook his head, I should have known! He thought. Mulan finished tacking up Khan and mounted on him, Shang seeing that she was done and already on he mounted on his stallion and headed out of the barn and waited for Mulan out there. 

Mulan came out of the barn and walked towards Shang where he was waiting patiently "I'll race you." Mulan said as she took the reins into a firm grip. 

Shang took his reins into his hands and looked at Mulan with a confident look " you're on!" They both commanded their horses to go and they were off in a flash galloping, laughing the whole time, feeling the wind blow against their faces, feeling free like nothing could stop them. They reached an open field and decided to roam around there. 

When out of the field they walked on a trail that led to the market place. When they got into town it was still pretty busy with people going around buying and selling like crazy. While still on their horses they made their way threw everyone to find somewhere to sit down.

Mulan and Shang still in the middle of the market place were getting no where. " So where do you want to go?" 

" Anywhere but here" Shang said, Mulan and Shang both began to laugh. They then heard four familiar voices coming their way. They looked in back of them and it was the gang and Wong on their horses also having a hard time getting though the crowd.

Mulan and Shang stopped and waited for them. " Hey guys, we were looking for you, God this is crazy." Wong said as he looked at the crowd in disbelief that there were so many people.

" Tell me about, were just trying to get out of this mess." 

" Maybe, if we tell them to move out of the way very kindly then they might move?" Chien Po said always they nice kind one.

" That wont work, this is what you do......(he cleared his throat) MAKE WAY FOR FA MULAN AND THE CAPTAIN ARE COMING THOUGH!" Yao said as he screamed to the top of his lungs. Mulan and Shang both started to blush, " That's your way of getting us out of here?" Shang said but then he looked at the crowd and was shocked they actually got out the way.

Mulan walked her horse in front of Shang and the others and proceeded to walk though the crowd. She looked at all of them and as she passed them all by they began to bow down at her as if she were a queen or something. Shang and the gang looked at her then the people. They respected her. Shang smiled to himself.

Yao came up besides Shang and said " And you didn't believe me that it would work!" As he said rubbing it in his face that he was right and Shang was wrong. 

Wong acting all proud and mighty started saying " Ya that's what I thought...." " Wong, come on!" Shang said yelling for him " Coming!" He then made his horse go to catch up to them.

When they were out of the market Mulan looked back and everyone went back to their business. She smiled to herself, she didn't feel so different after all, and she felt wanted. " So where you guys going?" Ling said with a smile of suspicion. 

" Where just going for a ride that's all." Said Mulan with a slight blush. " So why are you guys here?" 

" Your wedding of course." Yao answering with a "duh" look on his face. 

" I know why but why so early?" 

" We decided to come early because we wanted to hang out with you guys a bit before you two leave on your honeymoon, ya know." 

" Oh, ok!" " Do you all want to canter through this trail?" 

" Sure!" They all said at once, Mulan laughed, " Ok, come on Khan!" She pressed her heels against Khan and she was off into a nice paced canter. The others weren't far behind her. Shang caught up with Mulan and stayed by her side. They glanced at each other and smiled and at the same time they had both of their horses go into a full gallop. 

" Hey wait up!" Wong said as he pressed his heels into his horse to make him go faster, the gang did the same thing. Mulan and Shang looked in back of them and started laughing. " Come on Wong you can go faster then that!" 

When everyone was caught up they all stayed galloping, Laughing and hollering at each other. All of a sudden Mulan saw a bunch of men with uniforms on coming their way. She screamed "Stop!" Shang and everyone looked in front them and saw the men coming full speed. They pulled on their reins to stop their horses. The horses surprised by this command started neighing. The men in front of them did the same. When everyone stopped they all faced each other with everyone's hearts beating faster and faster. 

" Is everyone ok?" Shang said checking everyone that he could see.

" Sorry about that." One of the men said. " We are looking for Fa Mulan, do you now where she might be?" 

" I'm Mulan!" Mulan said as she approached them. " Oh, well we are here to tell you that the Emperor is insisting that you have your wedding in his palace, he said he would pay for everything." Mulan and Shang looked at each other in shock.

" That would be wonderful! But how will this work, we already told everyone where we it was going to be held?" Shang said walking besides Mulan.

" Don't worry we will take care of that, but if I were you I would start packing and heading to the palace." " Ok, thank you!" Mulan said as she and the others turned around and cantered there way home. 

Mulan and Shang got to her house and told her parents all about what was going to happen and that they needed to start packing and heading out to the Palace. As Mulan finished putting her bags on Khan's back she got on him and walked out where Shang, the gang and Wong were. " You ready?" " Yeah my parents are taking the cart, they hooked up the other two horses up to it." 

" Ok, let's go." Shang said as he motioned the others to start heading out. Everyone stayed at a nice trot this time. Her parents stayed right behind them the whole time. As night drew close her father light the lanterns in the cart that would give everyone a little bit of light to be able to see where they were going. 

When they finally reached the palace many servants who helped them off their horses and took their stuff inside greeted them. " Right this way" one of the servants said as she led them up to their rooms. 

" Welcome! I hope you all feel at home." The Emperor said as he came from behind them with his yellowish robes on. They turned around without notice and bowed to him. He walked towards Mulan and Shang seeing that they were filled with joy he smiled at them. " If you need any thing just tell my servants or me and you will be assisted." "Thank you!" They all responded.

" Well you may go to your rooms now and catch some sleep, then you will be served with breakfast in the morning, Well you now that as tradition, men you will be separated in your rooms and the women in there's." The Emperor nodded and turned around and left for the servants to take them to their rooms. 

(An hour later)

Fa Li placed the wedding dress on a hanger near the window and commented, "Well everything is put away and ready for the wedding!" 

" Thanks mom!" Mulan said as she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. Mulan went over to one of the beds and pulled the covers over herself. Not long after she fell asleep her mother and grandmother soon were in their beds sleeping away. 

While they were sleeping Shang, Fa Zhou, and the other guys shared a room. Fa Zhou and Shang were in their separate beds sitting up talking in a whisper so not to wake the others who were fast asleep. " It seems only yesterday that Mulan was just a little baby now she's all grown up and getting married."

Shang responded with, " I'll take good care of her sir!" " Son, you don't have to call me sir, your part of the family, just Fa Zhou or father would be fine." Shang chuckled a bit " I know you will take care of her, she's happy being with you. I never saw her any happier." 

" Thank you Fa Zhou." Fa Zhou nodded, " Good night, Shang." " Good night Fa Zhou." Shang turned around in his bed and pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes to let sleep take him.

The days went fast and everyone got the new news were the wedding was being taken place. The whole Palace was being decorated in beautiful flowers and others beautiful carpets and ornaments. And the next day would be the day that Mulan and Shang would finally become man and wife. 

~*~*~*~The Wedding day~*~*~*~*~*

The wedding took place in the ball room where seats were set up for all the people that attended, there were so many people it seemed like thousand had come to see them get married. Mulan was in her dress with fine makeup, and a vial covering her face. She was holding onto a bouquet of her favorite flower. She waited behind the closed doors until it was time to go down. Wong and the gang were already down with Shang who was now waiting for the music to play so that would signal Mulan to go. 

The music began to play (think "canon" it's a piano song) and everyone looked in her direction. The beautifully decorated doors opened by the guards. The flower girls came out dropping petals on the floor, right behind them was Mulan looking more gorgeous as ever. Shang was speechless, he smiled and looked at the guys who were also smiling in shook at the beauty. It was like a fairy tale, that he thought would never come true, but it did. Mulan inched closer and closer to him. His heart beating faster every time, she got closer. The whole way walking Mulan just kept looking at Shang and smiling, even though a little scared she was excited to finally get up there to be with Shang, to be pronounced husband and wife.

She then reached Shang and turned to face him. Mulan handed her flowers to one of the flower girls and began to hold hands with Shang. The Emperor came up to them from where he was standing and began the ceremony. 

(Near the end of the Ceremony)

" You may kiss the bride." Shang lifted the vial to revel her face, and gasped at the sight of her beauty. She smiled, he leaned closer and closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers. She enjoyed the warmth of his kiss. As they parted everyone cheered. 

Mulan and Shang then walked down the axial and into the hallway where they would then go to the carriage and go for a ride until they finished cleaning the ballroom for reception. Even when they reached outside there were people out there who crowded the area. 

As they approached the carriage a man waited with the door open. Shang took her hand to help her in the carriage. He then got in and sat next to Mulan. Mulan waved good bye to all her family and friends. The carriage like last time was white except this time had 4 beautiful white horses pulling the carriage. 

As they exited the Palace, Shang put his arm around Mulan and took his other hand and lifted her head, he smiled at her, and she returned the smile. " You're so beautiful." He said softly to her. She could feel her cheeks burning up. He leaned over to kiss her on her forehead then brought his lips to hers once more. 

~*~*~*~*~* Back at the Reception~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Reception started right when they came back. They were lead back to the Ballroom by some of the guards. The doors opened and Mulan and Shang proceeded in. People were everywhere. They all made way for the couple. 

Everyone clapped as they entered. Ling, Yao, Chien Po and Wong waved them down. " Guys, hey over here." They began to walk to the table where they were sitting.

" Here you guys can sit over here." Wong said as he got up and pulled out the two chairs. Mulan sat down and Shang pushed her in, then sat down himself. " So Yao have you seen Rei Liu?" Shang said 

" What?..... Oh no." said Yao depressed.

" I bet she'll come." Mulan added.

" Yao!" A young lady said from behind him. Yao's eyes widened and looked in back of him it was Rei Liu! " Rei Liu? But I thought?" Yao got up from his seat and looked at her confused but happy. " I had to come to see you again." Yao's eyes got big again, " You did?" " Yes." " Rei Liu." " Yes." " I love you, and......I." But before he could finish he felt her kissing him on his cheek. 

Yao caught off guard smiled. She took his hands " I love you to, Yao." She began to giggle a bit and he did too. Chien Po tapped him on the shoulder and said, " Go dance with her!" Yao turned back to her still holding each other's hands. " Would you like to... dance?" " I would love to!" 

He then gestured his arm for her to take it so he could lead her on the dance floor. She placed her arm around his and went with him to the dance floor. 

Shang got up and bowed down to Mulan then got back up and said, " May I have this dance?" She giggled and responded, " Yes!" He smiled and took her hands and helped her up and they walked to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor Shang took he one hand into his and put his other hand around her waist. Then began to dance to a lovely tone.

That's The Way It Is

I can read your mind and I know your story

I see what you're going through

It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry

But I know it will come to you

Don't surrender 'cause you can win

In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out

When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt

***********

Mulan and Shang once again took the floor and everyone watched the new couple. He spined her around and brought her into him again and they continued dancing with grace.

*********** 

Don't give up on your faith

Love comes to those who believe it

And that's the way it is

When you question me for a simple answer

I don't know what to say, no

But it's plain to see, if you stick together

You're gonna find a way, yeah

So don't surrender 'cause you can win

In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out

When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt

Don't give up on your faith

Love comes to those who believe it

And that's the way it is

When life is empty with no tomorrow

And loneliness starts to call

Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow

'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all

When you want it the most there's no easy way out

When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt

Don't give up on your faith

Love comes to those who believe it

And that's the way it is

When you want it the most there's no easy way out

When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt

Don't give up on your faith

Love comes to those who believe it

And that's the way it is

That's the way it is

That's the way it is, babe

Don't give up on your faith

Love comes to those who believe it

And that's the way it is.

When the song ended they separated and smiled at one and other. He brought her close again for another kiss. Everything was perfect. Oh and yes Yao and Rei Liu finally became a couple. Wong meet up with his date from the Festival later that night. And Ling and Chien Po also meet up with so girls that night. 

It was a night of for-filing dreams. Mulan and Shang couldn't be any happier. 

************************

Well what do you think? Sorry it took so long I couldn't think of what to write..... Well please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Oh and I might have a 4th chapter if you really want it?? Well thanks again!

************************ 


End file.
